1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to mounting apparatuses for data storage devices, and particularly to a mounting apparatus that readily secures a plurality of data storage devices in a computer enclosure.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, when a computer is assembled, a bracket is mounted in a computer enclosure, to which data storage devices will be attached, often by screws. This methodology can be tedious and time-consuming. Moreover, in this process, one or more screws can easily fall into the crowded interior of the computer enclosure, thus requiring a difficult retrieval.